


January 24th

by dandaelion, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, established!minwon, may fluff ata
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandaelion/pseuds/dandaelion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Jihoon performs one of his original songs at Jess & Pat's for his session, not knowing Soonyoung will be there — ang taong inspirasyon niya para sa mga kanta niya.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	January 24th

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI124  
>  **OPM:** I Need You More Today - Caleb Santos  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Hi, prompter! Maraming salamat sa magandang prompt na ito, nag-enjoy ako isulat ‘to at sana nabigyan ko siya ng justice. Hehe

Sa loob ng malamig, tahimik at mga elevated na upuan sa GSB106, makikitang halos wala na sa wisyo ang magkaibigang Jihoon at Wonwoo dahil sa pagkainip ng dalawa sa kanilang klase. Pakiramdam nila’y hinehele sila ng kanilang propesor sa tuwing magsasalita ito.

“Class dismissed.” sabi ng kanilang propesor sa Rizal— ang kanilang huling klase sa araw na iyon.

“Hay, sa wakas.”

“Lalim nun ah.” puna ng kanyang katabi na si Wonwoo.

“Ewan ko sayo, una na ako.” sagot niya rito.

“Pre, tagal ko na sinasabi sayo na bata pa tayo bawal ka pa mauna.” natatawang sagot ni Wonwoo kay Jihoon.

“Alam mo siraulo ka talaga.”

Hindi na inintay ni Jihoon ang sagot ng kanyang kaibigan at nauna na siyang umalis ng kanilang classroom.

Habang papunta siya sa parking, nakatanggap siya ng text galing kay Wonwoo.

**From: Jeon Wonwoo**

_Tuloy ka ba sa Jess & Pat’s ngayon?_

**To: Jeon Wonwoo**

_Oo, bakit?_

**From: Jeon Wonwoo**

_Wala naman, ingat at good luck!_

**To: Jeon Wonwoo**

_Salamat, ingat din pauwi._

**From: Jeon Wonwoo**

_Magkikita pa kami ni Gyu :D_

Hindi na ni-replyan ni Jihoon ang kanyang kaibigan at nagpatuloy na lamang siya sa paglalakad niya papunta sa kotse niya. Kasabay ng malamig na simoy ng hangin sa La Salle dahil January na naman, malamig na naman sa campus. Napagtanto niya na ito na talaga ang huling beses na pupunta siya sa Jess & Pat’s matapos ang ilang beses niyang pagpunta ron para tumugtog. _Kapag natapos ang araw na ‘to, wala na siyang ibang iisipin kundi ang sarili na lamang niya._

Sa totoo lang, hindi sigurado ni Jihoon kung ito na ba talaga ang magiging huli niyang punta sa lugar na kung saan pinuno niya ng magagandang alaala sa pamamagitan ng kanyang pag-kanta.

Napa-buntong hininga na lamang ng malalim si Jihoon sa kanyang naisip habang nagmamaneho ng kanyang kotse.

_There were many times_

_When we shared precious moments_

_But later realized_

_They were only stolen moments_

_So how are we to know_

_That it just wasn't so_

_That we just had to let each other go_

“Ah, pucha naman Universe wala pa ako sa Jess & Pat’s pero ganito na agad ang bungad mo sakin?” saad ni Jihoon nang buksan niya ang radyo para hindi sana siya mainip sa pagmamaneho.

Wala ng nagawa si Jihoon kaya hinayaan na lamang niya sa istasyon na yun ang kanyang radyo. Pero habang tumatagal ang kanta hindi niya mapigilan na maisip ang pinaka-matalik niyang kaibigan na si Soonyoung. Hanggang matalik na kaibigan nga lang ba ang tingin niya kay Soonyoung? O mas higit pa rito?

_Letting go is not an easy task_

_When smiling feels like I must wear this lonely mask_

_It hurts deep inside_

_And I just cannot hide_

_That there's anguish at the thought_

_That we should have to part_

“Hay, Soonyoung.” buntong hininga nito, “Ang sarap mong mahalin pero ang hirap mo namang abutin.” malungkot na sabi niya sa kanyang sarili “Pasensya ka na, kailangan nang magpahinga ang puso ko. Masyado na siyang pagod, baka kapag hindi ako nagpahinga eh tuluyan na siyang maging manhid at hindi na makaramdam ng kahit ano.” ito na lamang ang ang nasabi ni Jihoon sa kanyang sarili habang tumutugtog ang kanta.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Pagkarating ni Jihoon sa Jess & Pat’s, agad niyang nilapitan sila Kloyd at Alexx na nasa may counter.

“Oh, medyo ang aga mo yata ngayon?” bungad sa kanya ni Kloyd.

“‘Di gaano traffic paluwas eh.” sagot nito.

“Buti naman kung ganon, friday pa man din. Akala ko malelate ka ng konti eh.” sagot ni Alexx.

“Hindi.” sabay tawa ng onti, “Umalis ako agad ng La Salle after class.” sagot niya. “Siya nga pala, tuloy pa rin plano ko ngayon ah.” pagpapaalala ni Jihoon sa dalawa.

“Itutuloy mo pa pala yun? Akala ko nagbibiro ka lang nung nag-email ka samin tungkol dun.” medyo gulat na tanong ni Kloyd sa kanya.

“Oo tuloy, kailangan ko eh. Tsaka pansamantala lang naman ata akong mawawala? Not sure. Masyado niyo naman ako mamimiss hindi pa nga ako umaalis.” pabiro pero seryosong sagot nito sa dalawa.

“Hindi man namin alam kung ano man yang pinagdadaanan mo pero ‘wag mo kalimutan na andito lang kami ni Kloyd sa tabi mo, tsaka bukas ang Jess & Pat’s para sayo.” sabi ni Alexx sabay tapik sa balikat ni Jihoon.

“Salamat sa inyong dalawa, siya magpapahinga lang ako sandali at mag-aayos na rin para sa huling session ko rito.”

“‘Wag mo kami paiyakin mamaya ha!” palokong sagot ni Kloyd kay Jihoon at ngiti na lamang ang kanyang itinugon sa kaibigan.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, magsisimula nang tumugtog ang unang performer ngayon sa Jess & Pat’s.

“Hello, good evening. Kami ang _Dazed_. Para sa session namin ngayong gabi, halong kanta ng paborito naming banda na Up Dharma Down at Silent Sanctuary ang tutugtugin namin. Sana mag-enjoy kayo!” nakangiting sabi ng bokalista ng grupong ito.

“Grabe naman Universe, wala ka talagang palya ah? Talagang sinasadya mo na ipaalala lahat?” sa isip-isip ni Jihoon.

Silent Sanctuary at Up Dharma Down kasi ang kanilang paboritong banda ni Soonyoung. Ang mga kanta ng bandang ito ang naging kanilang sandigan sa lahat ng bagay, masaya man sila kasi naka-perfect sila ng quiz nila sa major o malungkot kasi sobrang pabigat ng minor subjects nilang dalawa, hindi mawawala ang mga kanta ng mga ito sa kanilang playlist.

At may mga iilang gig ng Up Dharma Down at Silent Sanctuary silang pinuntahang dalawa na ginagabi sila kaya ang naging resulta, absent sila sa mga klase nila kinabukasan.

_Ang pait at ang sakit_

_Na dati'y wala naman_

_Ngayon ay hindi na mailagan_

_Ang tanong na walang sagot_

_Luha ang nadudulot_

_Sa ating mga mata_

“Hay, hayaan ko na muna na maging masaya ako ngayong gabi tutal huli naman na eh… kasi kapag natapos ‘tong gabing ‘to… pahinga na talaga.” pabulong na pagkukubinsi ni Jihoon sa sarili niya.

“Hi, we’ll sing Pasensya Ka Na for our last song. Sorry kung madadamay kayo pero broken hearted lang yung tropa namin.” biglang sabi nung bokalista.

Napaka-galing talaga ng tadhana kay Jihoon ano? Andaming pangyayari na sobrang tugma rin para sa sitwasyon niya. ‘Di niya malaman kung kelan pa siya pinaglalaruan ng tadhanang ‘to.

_Pasensya ka na at 'di ko na rin madama_

_Kay tagal kitang hinihintay_

_Pasensya ka na kaya ko ng mag-isa_

_Kalayaan sa kamay ng lumbay_

_Ikaw na rin ang nag-sabi, tapos na ang lahat_

_Uunahin na ang sarili, makuha lang ang sapat_

_'Wag ka sanang magtampo, mas mabuti na ako'y lumayo_

_Lumayo_

Matapos ang ilang kanta na tinugtog ng naunang banda, naghanda na agad si Jihoon para sa kanyang huling session sa Jess & Pat’s.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Hindi niya malaman ang kanyang nararamdaman habang siya ay papalapit na sa unahan kung saan andun ang mic stand at iilang gamit para sa mga gustong tumugtog.

Naghahalu-halo ang kaba, lungkot at saya sa kanyang kalooban. Sa tinagal na niyang tumutugtog dito, kinakabahan pa rin siya na tila ba’y first time niyang tutugtog sa lugar na ‘to.

Lungkot dahil ito na talaga ang dulo. Nasa dulo na siya ng kwentong matagal ng natapos. Ang kwentong siya na lang ang nag-iisang karakter at iniwanan na siya ng kanyang kasama.

Masaya dahil kahit na nasa dulo na siya ng kwento, mabibigyan na niya ng pansin ang kanyang sarili. Makakapagpahinga na ang kanyang pusong pagod na sa pagmamahal ng isang tao na hindi naman kayang tapatan ang kanyang nararamdaman at hanggang kaibigan lamang ang turing sa kanya.

“Kaya mo yan, Ji.” bulong niya sa kanyang sarili bago siya magsalita sa mikropono sa harap niya,

“Magandang gabi sa inyong lahat. Ako ulit ito, si Jihoon.” pagpapa-kilala niya sa kanyang audience, “Sa mga naka-pakinig na sakin nung mga huli kong gig dito, hi, kumusta kayo? Sa mga bago lang dito sa Jess & Pat’s, hi rin.” sabay mahinhin na tawa ng binata. “Siya nga pala, bago ako magsimula tumugtog, gusto ko lang sabihin na ito na ang huling performance ko rito sa Jess & Pat’s. Ayun lamang haha, magsimula na tayo? Ang first song ko tonight ay _New York and Back_.”

**_Do you see the moon_ **

**_How bright it shines for you?_ **

**_Leaving tiny bits of silver across the horizon_ **

**_And look at the stars_ **

**_Sweeping in to the dark_ **

****

**_Oh darling, I must say_ **

**_It's a beautiful night_ **

Kaka-umpisa pa lamang kumanta ni Jihoon pero sumagi na kaagad sa isipan niya ang mga alaala niya kasama si Soonyoung.

Mga alaalang hindi niya akalain na itatago niya na lamang sa kanyang sarili para balikan kasi akala niya sabay pa nila ‘tong mababalikan ni Soonyoung… Pero hindi na pala kasi may bago ng kasama si Soonyoung sa paggawa ng mga bagong alaala at hindi na si Jihoon yon.

Pwede rin namang kalimutan niya na lamang ang mga ito? Pero knowing him, hindi naman niya yon magagawa kasi kasama niya sa mga alaala na ‘to si Soonyoung. And Jihoon being Jihoon, kahit masakit na para sa kanya, basta involved si Soonyoung okay lang.

_January 24 ang unang araw ng klase para sa second sem ng academic year na ‘yon sa La Salle. “Sa wakas, ‘pag natapos ang sem na ‘to ay bakasyon na.” sa isip ni Jihoon._

_Ito rin ang araw kung saan una silang nagkakilala ni Soonyoung._

_“Uh, hello?” bati sa kanya ng singkit na binata na umupo sa katabi ng kanyang upuan._

_“Hi.” sagot niya pabalik dito._

_“May nakaupo na ba sa tabi mo? Kung wala, pwede ba kitang maka-tabi?” tanong ng binata._

_“Wala naman, sige okay lang.”_

_“Siya nga pala, I’m Kwon Soonyoung! Ikaw? Ano pangalan mo?” magiliw na pakilala ng binata kay Jihoon._

_“Lee Jihoon.” tipid niyang sagot kay Soonyoung dahil hindi niya kayang pantayan ang enerhiya na pinapakita ni Soonyoung sa kanya._

_“Ang sungit mo naman!” parang nagtatampong sagot ni Soonyoung sa kanya._

_  
“Pasensya ka na, ganito lang talaga ako.” sagot niya._

Ang saya isipin na ang simpleng pagtatanong ni Soonyoung sa kanya noon ang magiging tulay para maging close silang dalawa at para maging bestfriend nila ang isa’t isa.

**_And we'll always have a city_ **

**_That never ever sleeps_ **

**_We'll always have_ **

**_The warm breeze_ **

**_The one and only place_ **

**_Where dreams do come true_ **

**_No matter how far I go_ **

**_I know_ **

**_I'll always have you_ **

Kasabay ng pagpasok ng bagong verse ng kanta, naalala niya na naman ang isa sa memorable na gabi nila ni Soonyoung…

**_To: Yang_**

_Asan ka?_

_**From: Yang**_

_Nakauwi na ako sa dorm na Hoon, bakit?_

_**To: Yang**_

_:-(_

_Pagkabasa na pagkabasa kaagad ni Soonyoung ng reply ni Jihoon sa kanya, agad siyang nagbihis ulit ng pang-alis at dali-daling pinuntahan si Jihoon sa dorm nito. Mabuti na lamang at walking distance lang ang pagitan ng dorm ng dalawa kaya mabilis siyang makakapunta roon._

**_From: Yang_ **

_Hintayin mo ko, papunta na ako dyan._

_Alam ni Soonyoung na hindi pa kumakain si Jihoon ng tignan niya ang oras. Kaya bago pumunta si Soonyoung sa dorm ng kanyang best friend, dumaan muna ‘to saglit sa 7/11 para bilhan si Jihoon ng comfort food nito— isang Sisig, Spicy Ham & Cheese Sandwich at malaking Coke. Ang mga ito ang paboritong kainin ni Jihoon kapag siya ay nakakaramdam ng stress._

_Kilala ni Soonyoung si Jihoon bilang isang tao na hindi kaagad nagbbreakdown kahit masyadong nao-overwhelm sa mga bagay-bagay, kaya hindi agad siya nag dalawang isip na puntahan ito matapos niyang makatanggap ng ganong klase ng text kay Jihoon._

_“Hoon, andito na ako.” bati niya sa kanyang best friend. Madali siyang naka-pasok sa dorm nito dahil binigyan nila ang isa’t isa ng duplicate ng susi ng kanilang dorm just in case na may emergency na mangyari… gaya nito._

_“Yang…” mahigpit na yakap agad ang isinalubong ni Jihoon kay Soonyoung habang humihikbi ito._

_“Bakit? Ano nangyari?” tanong ni Soonyoung dito._

_“Ayoko na, Yang. Pagod na ako.”_

_“Pagod saan?”_

_“Sa lahat? Stressed na stressed na ako sa major ko dahil sa mga uncooperative groupmates ko, tapos dumagdag pa sila Mama…” sagot nito._

_“Huh? Sila Tita? Bakit?”_

_“Nag-away na naman sila ni Papa…” hikbi ulit ni Jihoon habang ang kanyang ulo ay naka-baon sa leeg ni Soonyoung. “Hindi ko kailanman ikinwento sayo ‘to kasi ayokong maging pabigat sayo, at ayoko rin na maka-ramdam ka ng stress dahil dito…” buntong hininga ni Jihoon, “Pero Yang, hiwalay na sila Mama matagal na…”_

_“Hoon naman, bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi sakin?” tanong ni Soonyoung, “Di ba sinabi ko naman sayo na kapag may pinagdadaanan ka at kailangan mo ng kausap, sabihan mo ako?” Ramdam na ramdam ni Soonyoung kung gaano kabigat ang problemang ito para sa kanyang best friend pero hindi niya na pinahalata ito kaya inakap na lamang niya ng mahigpit ang binatang umiiyak._

_Jihoon wasn’t able to answer Soonyoung because he easily fell asleep into Soonyoung’s shoulders. Nang maramdaman ni Soonyoung na tulog na ang kaibigan, inihiga na niya ito sa kanyang kama. Patayo na sana si Soonyoung para kumuha ng face towel ng kanyang best friend para mapunasan ito ng ma-freshen up naman kahit papano ng maramdaman niya ang higpit ng kapit nito sa kanyang kamay, nabigla naman si Soonyoung ng biglang magsalita si Jihoon._

_“Stay with me tonight, please?” mahinang bulong ng binata sa kanya._

_“Yes, Hoon... ‘Di ako aalis ng dorm mo, kukuha lang ako face towel mo para mapunasan kita okay?” sagot nito sa kaibigan na binalikan na lamang siya ng tango bilang sagot at ngayo’y mahimbing na ang tulog._

_Habang pinupunasan ni Soonyoung ang mukha ni Jihoon, hindi niya mapigilang titigan ang maamo nitong mukha na may medyo makapal na kilay, matangos na ilong at mamula-mulang mga labi. Sa tinagal na nilang magkaibigan ni Jihoon ngayon lamang siya nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na titigan ng matagal ang mukha nito. Pero tinigilan niya rin ang pagtitig at napa-isip siya bigla sa sinabi ni Jihoon kanina. Napagtanto niya na baka kaya ilap at pili lang ang mga tao na kinakausap nito ay dahil sa pagkakaroon ng trust issues nito bunga ng paghihiwalay ng kanyang mga magulang._

_“Hay, Hoon. ‘Di mo deserve na malungkot, sa itsura mong yan? Deserve mo ang walang humpay na kasiyahan sa mundong ‘to. Possible kaya yun?” tanong niya rito kahit alam niyang hindi naman ito sasagot kasi ang himbing-himbing na ng tulog ng kanyang kausap._

_“Hindi mo man maririnig ‘to ‘di ba?” napa-tawa naman si Soonyoung sa ginagawa niya pero ipinagpatuloy pa rin ang pagkausap niya kay Jihoon, “Minsan lang ako kumanta best friend, tapos tulog ka pa? Sayang ‘di mo maririnig kung gaano ka-ganda boses ko.”_

**_“Tell your goodnight to the light and close your eyes_ **

**_There's a better place for you than to stay awake_ **

**_You'll get closer to a paradise of dreamers in love_ **

**_You'll get better like heaven has done something_ **

****

**_So lay now, I'll take over the night_ **

**_There's no teardrop, you can count on me tonight_ **

**_Or I'll stay up with you_ **

****

**_Baby it's alright_ **

**_I'll be right by your side_ **

**_No need to cry out loud_ **

**_Nothing to cry about_ **

**_Baby it's alright_ **

**_I'll be just by your side_ **

**_I'll keep you on my sight_ **

**_I'll never leave 'til you sleep tonight.”_ **

****

****

_“Ayan ang kinantahan na kita, Hoon. Sana makatulog ka ng mahimbing ngayon.” mahinang sabi ni Soonyoung habang pinaparaanan ng kanyang daliri ang malambot na buhok ni Jihoon dahil baka magising ito. “Good night, Hoon. Andito lang ako palagi sa tabi mo, ‘di ako mawawala o aalis.” sabay hawak sa pisngi nito at hinalikan ang noo ni Jihoon saka ito tumabi rito at natulog na rin._

Ngunit hindi alam ni Soonyoung na narinig at naramdaman ni Jihoon lahat ng mga sinabi niya nung gabi na iyon.

Sobrang laki ng pasasalamat ni Jihoon para kay Soonyoung ng gabi na yon dahil hindi niya alam ang kanyang gagawin kung wala ang kanyang kaibigan para samahan siya.

“Ang daya mo naman, Yang eh. Sabi mo sakin nung gabing yon, dito ka lang sa tabi ko at hindi mo ako iiwan… Pero anong nangyari ngayon? Asan ka na? Iniwan mo naman ako eh.” malungkot at maluha-luhang inisip ni Jihoon habang siya ay tumutugtog.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Hello, for my second song tonight I’ll be singing _Home_. Enjoy.” paalala ni Jihoon sa audience.

**_Oh my love_ **

**_Did they tell you_ **

**_Just how long a time_ **

**_It took for me to get to you_ **

**_And when the world_ **

**_Said it's impossible_ **

**_Said it's improbable_ **

**_The chances of me finding you_ **

****

**_But nobody knows_ **

**_How we go_ **

**_Oh, when we're alone_ **

**_It's like we're home_ **

****

****

****

“Gumaganda lalo mga kanta ni Reese kapag ikaw ang kumakanta.” bulong ni Soonyoung sa sarili niya habang pinapanood kumanta ang isa sa pinaka-importanteng tao sa buhay niya.

Yes, andon din si Soonyoung sa Jess & Pat’s ng araw na iyon. Syempre, sino bang makakalimot kung anong meron sa araw na ‘yon? They promised each other that January 24 will be marked as their special day or also known as their “bestfriend day”. _Corny at cringey man sa iba pero anong magagawa nila? Sobrang special talaga ang araw na yan for them._

Pero no one thought that for this year, January 24 wasn’t special anymore. Starting this year, there will be no celebration at all. This day will be marked as a normal day for them.

Nakangiting inaaalala ni Soonyoung how they celebrated their special day for the first time…

_It was Thursday and both of them are excited para sa araw na iyon. Kaso mas mauunang matapos ang klase ni Jihoon dahil wala siyang afternoon class every Thursday, unlike Soonyoung na hanggang 5:15PM pa ang klase tuwing Thursday. Kaya naman umuwi na muna si Jihoon sa kanyang dorm at iidlip muna para may energy siyang mag-drive mamaya._

_It was Soonyoung’s idea na mag night drive sila ngayon kahit Thursday pa lang, buti na lang wala silang morning class kinabukasan kaya pumayag na rin si Jihoon sa suhestyon ng bestfriend niya._

**_To: Yang_ **

_Dismissed na kami, uwi muna akong dorm para umidlip. Call me kapag tapos na class mo. See you later :)_

**_From: Yang_ **

_Oki, sleep well and see you! <3_

**_To: Yang_ **

_Good night! Zzz_

_Sapat na ang 2 hours nap ni Jihoon kaya nagsimula na siyang mag-ayos ng gamit niya kasi ‘di niya alam kung saan sila mapapadpad ni Soonyoung mamaya. Nagdala siya ng iilang pair ng extra clothes just in case... kasi who knows what might happen sa gabing iyon. After packing his things, kinuha na niya ang susi ng kotse at umalis na ng dorm. Pero dumaan muna siya sa Alfamart sa may kanto ng Villa Isabel para mamili ng onting pagkain para naman hindi sila abutin ng gutom dalawa._

_Sakto lang ang dating ni Ji sa tapat ng building ng CBAA, kasi nakita niyang naglalakad na sina Mingyu at Soonyoung palabas nito._

_“Naks! Ayan na pala sundo mo Soons eh.” nang-aasar na sabi ni Mingyu kay Soonyoung, “Hi, Ji! Musta?” sabay bati naman nito sa kaibigan._

_“Okay naman.” nakangiting sagot ni Ji._

_“Loko, siya sige na. Ingat ka pauwi, Gyu! ‘Wag shunga, ‘di mo kasama si Won.” sabat naman ni Soonyoung sa dalawa na naging dahilan naman ng pag tawa ng bahagya ni Jihoon._

_“Magkikita rin kaya kami! Kala niyo kayo lang? Ingat din kayo ni Ji! Bye!” pagpapaalam ni Mingyu sa dalawa at binusinahan na lamang ito ni Ji bilang sagot sa kaibigan._

_“Akala ko ba tawagan kita after ng klase ko para gisingin ka?” bungad ni Soonyoung sa habang papasok siya ng kotse ni Ji._

_“Maaga ako nagising eh.” sabay kamot sa ulo na sagot ni Jihoon, “Gutom ka na ba? Drive thru muna tayo sa Mcdo sa Antlers para busog tayo sa byahe.”_

_“Sige okay lang naman.”_

_“San mo ba gusto pumunta?” tanong ni Jihoon sa katabi nito. “Wag mo na pala sagutin, ako na bahala.” biglang bawi ni Ji sa pagtatanong niya kasi naalala niyang pinlano na nga pala niya ‘tong araw na ‘to para i-surprise si Soonyoung. Wow, bestfriend goals naman pala._

_“Naks, sponty pala.” nagbibirong sagot ni Soonyoung dito pero ‘di na siya sinagot ni Jihoon dahil focused ito sa pagmamaneho._

_‘Di nagtagal nakarating agad sila sa Antlers dahil malapit lang naman ito sa La Salle. Kaya mabilis ding umorder ang dalawa ng pagkain nila. Habang nagmamaneho si Ji, nagpaalam si Soonyoung na hihiramin niya ang cellphone ng katabi niya kasi gusto niya magpatugtog para iwas boredom sa byahe._

_Habang busy si Soonyoung kalikutin ang cellphone ng kasama niya, nagulat siya ng may nakita siyang Spotify playlist na ang pangalan ay “one two four”, chineck ni Soons ang laman nito at dito naka-paloob lahat ng mga kantang tipo nila ni Ji._

_“Kelan mo pa ginawa ‘tong playlist?” tanong ni Soons._

_“Yung ‘one two four’?” alam kaagad ni Ji kung anong playlist ang tinutukoy ni Soons kasi iilan lang naman ang playlist niya sa Spotify, “Medyo matagal na rin, ayan na lang i-play mo tas connect mo na rin sa bluetooth nitong kotse.” utos ni Ji rito na agad din namang sinunod ni Soonyoung._

_I_ _nabot ang dalawa ng traffic paakyat sa Tagaytay, balak dalhin ni Ji si Soons sa isang sikat na japanese resto dun kasi he knows that his bestfriend loves to eat japanese food. Tapos_

_“Yang, tulog ka muna. Traffic paakyat eh.” saad ni Ji_

_“Eh? Nagddrive ka, ang bastos naman nun kung tutulugan kita.” agad na sagot ni Soons kahit panay na ang hikab niya._

_“De, okay lang. Sige na matulog ka na, wala kang vacant kanina ‘di ba?”_

_“Hmm, sige sabi mo eh. Ingat sa pagdrive ah, gisingin mo ko if feel mo inaantok ka para dadaldalin kita.”_

_Hinayaan na lang niya matulog ang katabi niya kahit medyo matagal ang byahe kasi traffic paakyat ng Tagaytay, kasi alam niyang antok ‘to dahil dere-derecho ang klase nito kanina tas may 7AM class pa._

_Naalimpungatan si Soonyoung na siyang ikinagulat ng katabi nito at dun niya narealize na siguro matagal na silang nakarating sa destinasyon nila pero ‘di lang siya ginising ni Jihoon._

_“Andito na ba tayo?” tanong ni Soonyoung sa katabi nito at tinanguan na lamang siya ng bestfriend niya bilang sagot, “Hala! Ba’t ‘di mo ako ginising?” medyo natatarantang tanong nito._

_“Chill, mga 15 minutes pa lang naman ang nakalipas mula ng dumating tayo rito. Hindi na kita ginising kasi naghihilik ka sa sobrang sarap ng tulog mo?” pagbibiro ni Jihoon dito na siya namang naging dahilan ng pagpout ni Soonyoung. Nakakainis naman ‘to, cute na nga nagpa-cute pa, sa isip-isip ni Jihoon._

_“Bumaba ka na diyan, gutom na ako.” pag-aaya ni Jihoon ng makita niyang hindi siya pinapansin ni Soonyoung, pero agad din naman sumunod ito_

_Pagkababa nung dalawa sa kotse, bumungad sa kanila ang maliit na restaurant sa harap nila._

_Sa Aozora Japanese Cafe dinala ni Jihoon ang kanyang bestfriend kasi alam niya na mahilig íto kumain ng japanese food._

_Pagpasok nilang dalawa sa loob ay mainit silang sinalubong ng mga bati at agad din silang ginuide ng isang staff sa pwesto katabi ng malaking bintana na kung saan may magandang view na makikita._

_Umorder kaagad ang dalawa ng kanilang pagkain kasi parehas na rin silang gutom. Habang busy kausapin ni Jihoon yung staff ng Aozora, busy din si Soonyoung mag-isip._

_Mag-isip kung gaano siya na-touch ng malamang dinala siya ni Jihoon sa isang japanese restaurant, kasi isa lang ang ibig sabihin nun— alam ni Jihoon ang mga gusto niya kasi nakikinig ito everytime nagkkwento siya. Akala niya kasi hindi nakikinig si Jihoon sa mga kinekwento niya kasi madalas itong busy sa pagsusulat ng kanta._

_“Uy Hoon, thank you ah. Talagang dito mo pa ako dinala.” medyo nahihiyang sabi ni Soonyoung kasi parang ang awkward ng ganap? O siya lang ang awkward? Ewan._

_“Ano ka ba, 'di ba nabanggit mo na mahilig ka sa japanese foods? Eh eto yung isa sa pinaka-sikat na resto rito sa Tagaytay, kaya dito na kita dinala.” Ah, pota sino ba namang hindi kikiligin dito eh naalala ni Jihoon ang mga small details ng mga pinagkkwento ni Soonyoung._

_Tahimik na kumakain ang dalawa ng basagin ni Jihoon ang katahimikan,_

_“Siya nga pala, nagbook ako sa Escala…” dahan-dahang sinabi ni Jihoon na siyang ikinagulat naman ni Soonyoung kaya nasamid siya, syempre mabilis din ang reflexes ni Ji kaya agad nitong inabutan ng tubig ang bestfriend niya habang hinahagod ang likod nito para matigil sa pagkaka-ubo._

_“Ano ba yan!” sabi ni Soons sabay hampas kay Jihoon “Nambibigla ka naman masyado, nasamid tuloy ako.” natawa naman agad si Jihoon sa inasta ng kasama niya, ang cute talaga eh._

_“Sorry na, basta ayun nagbook lang ako sa Escala, baka sakaling gusto mo lang mag-unwind ngayon?” medyo nahihiyang sabi ni Jihoon kasi hindi niya talaga alam kung anong nangyari sa kanya a month ago at nagbook na lamang siya sa Escala. Pucha, ang gara naman masyado, parang magjowa eh hindi naman! “Loko ka, wala akong dalang damit?” natatarantang sagot ni Soonyoung._

_“Pinagdala na kita.” Syempre, alam naman ni Jihoon na unprepared ang kasama niya kaya dinagdagan niya yung damit na inayos niya kanina._

_“Wow, masyado ka atang prepared para rito Sir Jihoon?”_

_“Syempre, ganon talaga. Bawal ka i-disappoint today.”_

_“Siraulo! Ang swerte naman ng magiging jowa mo.” ito na lamang ang nasabi ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon. Kasi totoo naman? Sobrang swerte ng magiging jowa ni Jihoon dahil ma-effort ito masyado._

_“Sus, wala pa akong balak magjowa.”_

_Never pumasok sa isip ni Jihoon ang paghahanap ng jowa, kasi bukod sa busy siya sa acads life niya, busy din siya sa paggawa ng mga kanta._

_Or yung gusto niya maging jowa eh yung kasama niya ngayon? Hindi niya talaga alam. Confused as fuck na siya sa thought na ‘yon._

_Hindi naman mahirap mahalin si Soonyoung eh. Napaka-dali nga kung tutuusin, sobrang bait na tao, maalagain pa, sisiguraduhin niya rin na palagi kang masaya kahit magmukha siyang tanga sa ginagawa niya, andiyan parati para sayo, at marami pang iba. Sa totoo lang, mas mamahalin mo siya habang tumatagal, kasi iba-ibang ugali ang nakikita ni Jihoon as time goes by na kasama niya si Soonyoung._

_“Balik tayo rito ah, sarap ng ramen nila!” naputol ang kanyang pagsspace out sa sinabi ni Soonyoung kahit hindi pa naman sila paalis sa Aozora kasi nagpapahinga lang sila saglit dahil ang dami rin nilang nakain dalawa._

_“Oo naman, dali-dali lang bumalik dito sa Tags eh.”_

_After eating at Aozora where both of them enjoyed the food, they spent their night at Escala. Nag-swimming ang dalawa “para naman masulit ang binayad mo” ika nga ni Soonyoung, kahit okay lang naman kay Jihoon na magstay na lang sila sa kwarto para manood ng movies at doon na lamang magchill o magpahinga. Pero knowing Soonyoung, hindi siya aalis ng Escala ng hindi lumalangoy kaya pinagbigyan na ni Jihoon pero saglit lang kasi gabi na rin at baka magkasakit pa sila kapag nag swimming pa sila ng matagal._

_“Hoon… gising ka maaga mamaya, intayin natin sunrise?” mahinang bulong ni Soonyoung sa katabi niya kasi naka-talikod ‘to sa kanya at ready na matulog._

_Humarap si Jihoon sa kanya sabay hinaplos ang buhok nito, “Sige, matulog ka na Yang. Good night.”_

_Sakto lang ang pag gising nung dalawa kasi pa-sunrise pa lang. Kaya naman excited na excited si Soonyoung na lumabas ng kanilang kwarto._

_“Good morning, Hoon!” masiglang bati ni Soonyoung habang hinihila si Jihoon na medyo aantok-antok pa palabas._

_“Good morning.” inaantok at hihikab-hikab na sagot nito._

_“Ang ganda ng langit noh? Nakakagaan sa pakiramdam tignan.” tanong ni Soonyoung sa katabi niya na ngayon naka-hilig sa balikat niya pero tinanguan na lamang siya nito bilang sagot sa kanya kasi mukhang ayaw makipag-usap dahil inaantok pa ito. Kaya hinayaan na lang ito ni Soonyoung kasi inisip niya na baka napagod si Jihoon sa pagmamaneho kagabi._

_While they’re watching as the sun rises, hindi maiwasan ni Soonyoung na mag-isip tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay. Syempre hindi mawawala rito ang thought na kung gaano siya ka-swerte kasi nakilala niya si Jihoon, si Jihoon na nag-tyaga sa ugali niya kahit minsan ang ligalig niya in all aspects, si Jihoon na laging andyan sa tabi mo, si Jihoon na maaasahan, si Jihoon na supportive sa mga ginagawa niya, in short si Jihoon na jowa material._

_Matagal ng nararamdaman ni Soonyoung na lumalalim ang nararamdaman niya kay Jihoon at matagal na rin siyang in denial tungkol dito kasi ayaw niya naman umamin kasi for sure masisira friendship nila ano, kaka-one year pa lang nila bilang mag-bestfriends._

_Pero ayun nga ata ang na-realize ni Soonyoung ngayong umaga… na gusto niya si Jihoon ng higit pa sa bestfriend._

_Pero he’s scared… He’s too damn scared na malaman ni Jihoon ang feelings niya kasi ang daming what if’s sa isip niya…_

_What if siya lang pala nakakaramdam nun? What if i-reject siya ni Ji? What if hanggang bestfriend lang talaga?_

_Hay, lintek na sunrise ‘to. Ang daming realizations ah._

_“Hoon, tara na. Sikat na araw.” dahan-dahang hinaplos ni Soonyoung ang pisngi ni Jihoon para magising ito kasi nakatulog pala siya._

_“Wait, 3 minutes.”_

_“Sige. Sa Bag of Beans na tayo mag breakfast, libre ko!”_

_“Okay.” sagot ni Jihoon sabay yupyop ulit sa balikat ni Soonyoung._

Soonyoung felt something while reminiscing _that_ memory with Jihoon. Hindi niya malaman kung ano, pero ang alam niya sa sarili niya na masaya talaga yung araw na yon. They celebrated January 24th as if it was their own day, kahit may pasok sila kinabukasan eh inenjoy pa rin nilang dalawa yung araw na ‘yun. Kung alam lang siguro ni Soonyoung na ganito pala ang mangyayari ngayon, edi sana nung mga past celebrations nila ni Jihoon ng January 24 ay sinulit na niya. Pero ayun nga, wala naman ng magagawa kung ganito nangyari ngayon. Wala kasi talagang nag-akala na aabot silang dalawa ni Jihoon sa ganitong sitwasyon.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Habang kumakanta si Jihoon, hindi maiwasan titigan ni Soonyoung ang kabuuan ng lugar ng Jess & Pat’s. Ang maliit na lugar na bumuo sa pangarap ni Jihoon. Ang lugar na kung saan naging takbuhan ng dalawa sa tuwing ayaw sa kanila ng mundo, malayo man ito sa kanila pero talagang dumadayo sila rito para sa ikatatahimik nilang dalawa. Maraming alaala ang nakapa-loob sa lugar na ito kaya sobrang ispesyal talaga nito hindi lang sa kanilang dalawa pero pati na rin sa iba nilang mga kaibigan. Dahil dito rin sa Jess & Pat’s sinagot ni Wonwoo si Mingyu.

Nagulat si Soonyoung ng mahuli siya ni Kloyd na nagmamasid sa buong lugar kahit nasa labas siya ng Jess & Pat’s. Gulat na gulat din si Kloyd ng makita niya si Soonyoung kahit maraming tao sa Jess & Pat’s nung araw na iyon, lalapitan na niya sana ang binata pero sumenyas na lang si Soonyoung na ‘wag itong lumapit at 'wag maingay kay Jihoon kaya tinanguan na lamang siya nito.

Sa totoo lang, nawala talaga sa isip ni Soonyoung ang date ng araw na iyon kaya nagmamadali siyang lumuwas papunta ng Maginhawa ng malaman niyang January 24 nga pala. Kasi wala na rin talaga sa plano niyang pumunta rito dahil wala naman ng dahilan para pumunta kasi wala naman ng dapat pang i-celebrate para sa araw na iyon, pero may kung anong hangin ang umihip kaya eto andito na siya sa isang sulok sa labas ng Jess & Pat’s nagtatago at lihim na pinakikinggan tumugtog si Jihoon.

Home was their favorite song of Reese, sobrang ganda at saktong-sakto para sa kanilang dalawa ang kantang ‘to dahil tinuring na nila parehas na _tahanan_ ang isa’t isa. “Ang galing mo talaga, Hoon. Deserve mo na makilala ng ibang tao dahil sa pagkanta mo, dahil ito naman talaga ang pangarap mo ‘di ba? Naalala ko tuloy kung gaano ka kasaya nung ikwento mo sakin na inemail ka nila.”

_It was a normal school day for both of them and they’re on a lunch break. Sa araw na iyon, si Soonyoung ang taya sa pagpili ng kakainan nilang dalawa. Syempre Soonyoung will choose to eat sa pinaka-paborito niyang kainan— PAMA’s. Ang sikat na sikat na kainan sa tapat ng Gate 1 ng DLSU-D. Sabi nila ‘di ka raw tunay na Lasallian kung ‘di ka pa nakakakain dito... Kidding aside, both of them went to PAMA’s to eat their lunch. Sa sobrang dalas ng dalawa rito, alam na ni Kuya ang kanilang usual order— Chicken Ala King for Jihoon at Chicken Teriyaki for Soonyoung syempre hindi mawawala ang Coke para sa dalawang ito._

_They were eating peacefully when Jihoon started to shake Soonyoung’s hand._

_“Hoon, ano ba yan? Kitang kumakain oh?” puna ni Soonyoung sa katabi nito._

_“Yang, kurutin mo nga ako?” sagot ng binata._

_“Para kang tanga, anong meron?” pero kinurot pa rin naman niya ito._

_“Gago, nag-email Jess & Pat’s sakin! Yang! Nag-email ang Jess & Pat’s!” tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Jihoon sa kaibigan._

_Alam na alam ni Soonyoung na isa ang Jess & Pat’s sa pangarap nitong matugtugan in the future kaya masayang-masaya rin siya para sa bestfriend niya. _

_“Oh kalma ka muna dyan, tapusin muna natin ang pagkain tas Prosperitea tayo! Libre ko.” nakangiting sagot ni Soonyoung sa katabi._

_Nang matapos kumain ang dalawa, agad silang dumerecho sa Prosperitea— isa rin sa kanilang paboritong tambayan kapag mahaba ang vacant nila. Sinwerte na lang din sila na nung araw na yun, wala silang next class kaya may 1 hour at 30 minutes sila para tumambay sa Prospe._

_Habang nag-iintay ng inorder nilang milktea, “Pabasa ng laman ng email.” sabi ni Soonyoung at iniabot naman ni Jihoon ang kanyang cellphone rito._

_Masayang binasa ng malakas ni Soonyoung ang natanggap na email ng bestfriend niya._

_Jess & Pat’s <_ [ _jess_and_pats@gmail.com_ ](mailto:jessandpats@gmail.com) _>_

_to me_

_Good day!_

_This is Kloyd and Alexx from Jess & Pat’s. We saw your video performance during an event held in your university. Personally, both of us loved your performance. That's why we thought if we could invite you to be one of our guest performers for our Valentine’s Special on Jess & Pat’s._

_If you’re interested, don’t hesitate to reply here directly._

_We hope you’ll consider our invite. Thank you and stay safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Kloyd and Alexx_

_“Ang taray! Magiging guest performer bestfriend ko!” tuwang-tuwa na sinabi ni Soonyoung matapos niyang basahin ang pinadalang email sa kasama niya._

_“Kinakabahan ako? Tatanggapin ko ba, Yang?” kita kay Jihoon na masaya at kinakabahan siya pero syempre sa ganitong oras na nagddoubt si Jihoon sa sarili niya, kailangan niya si Soonyoung._

_“Uy, ano ka ba! Tanggapin mo na, sayang opportunity minsan lang yan. Tsaka ‘di ba gustong-gusto mo makapag-perform sa Jess & Pat’s? Ito na yung pagkakataon mo oh, kaya tanggapin mo na.” pag-eencourage ni Soonyoung kay bestfriend._

_Dahil dito, tinanggap ni Jihoon ang offer ng Jess & Pat’s sa kanya na magperform sa Valentine’s Special nila._

**_My bones are safe_ **

**_And my heart can rest_ **

**_Knowing it belongs to you_ **

**_My world is changed_ **

**_And it's cradled by_ **

**_The comfort that is you_ **

****

****

Sinabayan ni Soonyoung si Jihoon sa pagkanta ng chorus nito kasi ito ang tunay niyang nararamdaman pagdating kay Jihoon.

Alam niyang safe siya pag si Jihoon ang kasama niya, alam niya na kahit anong gawin niya hindi siya iiwan ni Jihoon, alam niya rin na kahit gaguhin man siya ng mundo sasalubungin naman siya ni Jihoon sa bisig nito para sabihin na andun lang siya sa tabi nito parati, alam niya na ang salitang _komportable_ ay kay Jihoon lang talaga niya nararamdaman.

_Pero noon yun, hindi na ngayon… Kasi nagbago na ang lahat._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

“Nice, last song ko na pala.” natatawang kinakausap ni Jihoon ang audience, pero ang mga ito naman ay tila ba paiyak na kasi nalulungkot sila dahil ito na nga ang huling performance ni Jihoon dito. “So, ang kakantahin ko naman ngayon ay sariling kanta ko na. Ginawa ko ‘to nung… broken hearted ako? O trip ko lang ata magsulat ng malungkot na kanta nung araw na yun? Ewan.” hindi maisip ni Jihoon ang tamang term kasi kaya lang niya nasulat yung kantang ‘to ay dahil kay Soonyoung— ang nag-iisang tao na inspirasyon niya sa pagsulat ng mga kanta.

**_It's how you used to say_ **

**_I love you and I miss you_ **

**_It's how you pretend to love me then_ **

**_When you wandered off the things we've done before_ **

**_Now it's too late to turn back anymore_ **

****

****

Naluluha na si Soonyoung sa kinakanta ni Jihoon ngayon pero hindi niya lang ‘to pinapahalata kasi baka makita siya nila Kloyd at Alexx. Kasi tamang-tama yung lyrics sa kanilang dalawa ni Jihoon eh.

_“Kinakabahan talaga ako.” sabi ni Jihoon habang naka-hawak siya sa kamay ni Soonyoung._

_“Sus, ‘wag ka kabahan Ji! Andito naman kami nila Gyu.” sagot naman ni Wonwoo sa kanya._

_“Oo nga, Hoon. Kung kinakabahan ka pa rin sa harap, tingin ka lang samin.” pag-aassure ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon._

_“Hmm, sige.”_

_“Jihoon right?” nagulat si Jihoon sa tumapik sa balikat niya kaya napa-tango na lamang siya rito bilang sagot, “Hi! I’m Alexx, after nitong kumakanta ngayon, ikaw na sasalang. Good luck!” naka-ngiting sinabi nung babae sa kanya na isa sa may-ari nitong Jess & Pat’s._

_“Good evening, I’m Lee Jihoon. One of the guest performer tonight.” pagpapa-kilala ni Jihoon sa maraming audience sa Jess & Pat’s._

_“WOOHOO! Tropa ko yan!” “Best friend ko yan!” “Pa-autograph naman Ji!” sabay-sabay na isinigaw nila Wonwoo, Soonyoung at Mingyu kasabay ng palakpakan ng ibang audience na siya namang naging dahilan ng pagkahiya nito._

_“Stay for tonight_

_If you want to, I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of_

_As I'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time_

_Such a long time_

_And I miss you there_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else but here_

_How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_It's singing to me_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me”_

****

_Ito ang napiling kantahin ni Jihoon para sa Valentine’s Special ng Jess & Pat’s dahil bagay ang kantang ‘to para sa Valentines Day at para na rin yata sa feelings niya kay Soonyoung na natatakot niyang aminin..._

_“Congrats, best friend! Ang galing mo.” bati ni Soonyoung kay Ji._

_“Sana all kasing galing ni Ji kumanta, grabe mehn! Swabe sa tenga.” pamumuri naman ng kaibigan nito na si Wonwoo_

_“Ji, turuan mo naman ako kumanta.” pangangantyaw ni Mingyu sa kaibigan nito kaya agad naman siyang binatukan ni Jihoon._

_Tuwang-tuwa at proud na proud ang magkakaibigan matapos ng unang public performance ni Jihoon. Pagbalik ni Jihoon sa lamesa nila, napuno ito ng kanilang kwentuhan at masasayang tawanan. Sa ganong paraan tinapos ng magkakaibigan ang kanilang gabi._

**_I used to say I love you_ **

**_I used to say I miss you_ **

**_And now it's all gone_ **

**_Are we fading away_ **

****

****

Now it’s all gone dahil may Seokmin na si Soonyoung.

_Yung malaman na may ibang mahal yung taong mahal mo sa araw ng pagbalik mo rito sa Pilipinas ang isa sa pinaka-masakit na nangyari kay Jihoon. Saktong kababalik lang ni Jihoon galing Korea dahil pinadala ang Chorale dun para sa isang competition, ay inaya niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan kasama na si Soonyoung para magcelebrate. Pero hindi naman akalain ni Jihoon na hindi pala celebration ang mangyayari nung gabing ‘yun._

_Habang kumakanta si Jihoon sa stage ng Mamshie’s kung saan niya inaya uminom ang kanyang mga kaibigan ay dumating din ang pinaka-iintay niya._

_Si Soonyoung… pero may kasamang ibang lalaki._

_Kitang-kita ni Jihoon sa stage ang mukha ng mag kasintahang Mingyu at Wonwoo kung gaano sila kagulat na may ibang kasama si Soonyoung._

_Pagkababa ni Jihoon sa stage ay agad na lumapit ito sa lamesa kung saan nag-iintay ang kanyang mga kaibigan._

_“Hoon ko! Kumusta?” agad na sinalubong ng mahigpit na yakap ni Soonyoung si Jihoon._

_“Okay naman. Ikaw, kumusta?” sagot ni Jihoon sabay yakap naman nito pabalik kay Soonyoung habang ginulo ang buhok nito pero alam ni Jihoon na ang awkward sa paligid gawa na rin nung kasama ni Soonyoung._

_“Eto, okay naman. Siya nga pala guys, boyfriend ko. Si Seokmin.” pagpapa-kilala ni Soonyoung kay Seokmin sa mga kaibigan niya pati na rin kay Jihoon na bestfriend niya._

_“Awit babe, talo na manok natin?” pabulong na tanong ni Mingyu sa kasintahan nito na si Wonwoo pero narinig ito ni Jihoon kaya sinipa niya na lamang ito sa ilalim ng lamesa at saka sinamaan ng tingin._

_“Hello, Jihoon nga pala, best friend ni Soonyoung.” inabot ni Jihoon ang kamay niya kay Seokmin bilang pagpapakilala at agad naman itong tinanggap ni Seokmin tsaka nagpakilala sa kanilang lahat, “Seokmin, taga-HRD ako. At oo, kilala kita. Madalas kang ikwento sakin ni Soonyoung.”_

Hindi malilimutan ni Jihoon ang nangyari nung gabing ‘yon. Masyadong masakit para sa kanya na makita at malaman na may bagong pinagtutuunan ng pansin si Soonyoung…

Matagal ng nararamdaman ni Jihoon na may gusto sa kanya si Soonyoung dahil hindi naman siya ganon ka-manhid para hindi mahalata ang mga kilos ni Soonyoung pagdating sa kanya, pero syempre hindi ito pinangunahan ni Jihoon. Alam niyang masama ang kalalabasan kung pangungunahan niya si Soonyoung, kaya naghintay na lamang siya ng isang araw na baka sakaling magtapat na si Soonyoung sa kanya tungkol sa feelings niya, pero hindi na dumating ang araw na ‘yun kasi andyan na si Seokmin.

Kahit sila Mingyu at Wonwoo ay hindi alam kung paanong nangyari na sila Seokmin at Soonyoung na. Bukod sa nakikita lamang nung dalawa na madalas sila magkasama nung wala si Jihoon sa Pilipinas dahil nasa Korea ‘to para sa isang competition, pero parang ang bilis naman ata masyado ng pangyayari?

**_Are you coming back into my arms_ **

**_To love me again_ **

**_I love you I miss you_ **

**_I need you now_ **

**_More than ever_ **

**_More than words can say_ **

**_I love you and I miss you_ **

**_I need you more today_ **

****

****

****

_Nung gabing nag-aya si Jihoon sa Mamshie’s ay nalaman din ni Soonyoung na may gusto pala ito sa kanya._

_Sa kadahilanang nagsalita si Jihoon habang mahimbing na ang pagkakatulog nito dahil sa kalasingan._

_“Soonyoung, mahal kita.” sabi nito_

_“Mahal na mahal kita, Soonyoung. Tandaan mo yan.” ulit pa ni Jihoon na parang gising siya at walang bakas ng kalasingan._

_Gulat na gulat si Soonyoung sa kanyang narinig kasi hindi niya malaman kung totoo ba yung narinig niya, pero bilang bestfriend ni Jihoon alam niyang bihira lang ‘to magsalita habang tulog, so most probably totoo nga ata ang sinabi nito. Ewan._

_Ang tagal bago na-proseso sa utak ni Soonyoung ang mga iilang salitang binitawan ni Jihoon. Hindi naman niya akalain na parehas pala sila ng nararamdaman para sa isa’t isa pero… masyado ng huli ang lahat._

_“Bakit ngayon lang, Hoon?” tanong nito sa katabi niya na sobrang sarap ng tulog. Hindi maiwasan ni Soonyoung na malungkot kasi para silang pinaglaruan ng tadhana ni Jihoon. Kung kailan arranged na ang kasal nila ni Seokmin, tsaka niya pa nalaman na mahal siya ni Jihoon._

**_It's how you used to say_ **

**_I love you and I miss you_ **

**_It's how you pretend to love me then_ **

**_That kept me thinkin' off the things we've done before_ **

**_Now is it too late to turn back anymore_ **

****

**_I used to say I love you_ **

**_I used to say I miss you_ **

**_And now it's all gone_ **

**_Are we fading away_ **

****

****

Simula nung naging mag kasintahan sina Soonyoung at Seokmin, bihira na rin kung magkasama ang mag bestfriend na Soonyoung at Jihoon. Sina Wonwoo at Mingyu na ang madalas na kasama ni Jihoon sa araw-araw at kung magkikita man silang dalawa, yun ay sa classroom na lamang kasi may iilang subjects na magkaklase silang dalawa.

Wala naman nagbago, ata? Yun ang alam ni Soonyoung. Bukod sa bihira na lang sila magsama ni Jihoon kasi si Seokmin na ang madalas niyang kasama sa ngayon.

Makalipas ang ilang araw, dumating na sa wakas ang pinaka-iintay na schedule ng general assembly ng Business Management Department. Kadalasan ng mga estudyante ay excited para sa event na ‘to. Maging sila Wonwoo at Mingyu ay excited din dahil ito ang unang ball nila bilang magkasintahan. As usual, walang choice si Jihoon kundi umattend dito kahit ayaw niya, kasi matic na aalukin siya ng secretary ng department bilang performer.

_“‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, we're listenin' to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight”_

_Kasabay ng malumanay na boses ni Jihoon ay sumasayaw ang karamihan ng mga ‘couple’ sa gitna._

_Masayang tinignan ni Jihoon isa-isa ang mga sumasayaw kasi makikita mo na ang iilan dito ay kung hindi mahal ang isa’t isa, napagtripan ng mga kaklase, makikita rin dito ang kanilang mga professor na tuwang-tuwa sa pagkanta ni Jihoon._

_Pero ang pinaka-pumukaw ng atensyon niya habang kumakanta ay ang magkasintahan sa isang gilid… sina Soonyoung at Seokmin._

_Kanina pa inoobserbahan ni Jihoon ang dalawa, mula nung dumating ang mga ito hanggang sa ngayon na sumasayaw na sila sa gitna ng venue na pinagganapan ng assembly nila._

_Napansin ni Jihoon kung gaano ka-alaga si Seokmin pagdating kay Soonyoung, mula sa paghila ng upuan nito bago maupo na dating siya ang gumagawa noon pero hindi na ngayon, hanggang sa pag-alalay kay Soonyoung kasi madalas clumsy ito. Kitang-kita sa mata ng dalawang ito na komportable na sila sa isa’t isa kasi ganon din ang ipinakita ng mga mata ni Soonyoung kay Jihoon noong sila ang madalas magkasama._

_Habang pinagmamasdan ni Jihoon ang dalawa, narealize niya na masaya na si Soonyoung at maaasahan naman si Seokmin…_

_Kaya panahon na siguro para mag move forward?_

_Panahon na para sarili naman niya ang isipin niya, kasi sa labang ito, talo na si Jihoon at panalo na si Seokmin._

_**Are you coming back into my arms** _

_**To love me again** _

_**I love you I miss you** _

_**I need you now** _

_**More than ever** _

_**More than words can say** _

_**I love you and I miss you** _

Kaya eto na si Jihoon, sa Jess & Pat’s, tumutugtog para sa huling pagkakataon ngayong January 24 kasi pagkatapos ng araw na ito, pagkakataon na niya para magpahinga at intindihin ang sarili.

_**You're all I ever wanted** _

_**And all I ever needed** _

_**Even if you pretend** _

_**Please love me again** _

__

_**Are you coming back into my arms** _

_**To love me again** _

_**I love you I miss you** _

_**I need you now** _

_**More than ever** _

_**More than words can say** _

_**I love you and I miss you** _

__

_**Back into my arms to love me again** _

_**I love you I miss you** _

_**I need you now** _

_**More than ever** _

_**More than words can say** _

_**I love you and I miss you** _

__

_**Are you coming back into my arms** _

_**To love me again** _

_**I love you I miss you** _

_**I need you now** _

_**More than ever** _

_**More than words can say** _

_**I love you and I miss you** _

__

_**I need you more today** _

_**I need you more today** _

_**I need you more today** _

“Maraming salamat sa pagpunta at pakikinig niyo sakin ngayong gabi, salamat sa pagsama sakin sa mga gig ko rito sa Jess & Pat’s. Hanggang sa muli nating pagkikita!” ito ang naging mensahe ni Jihoon sa kanyang audience matapos niyang magperform na agad naman sinalubong ng masigabong palakpakan ng madla.

Kasabay ng pagpapasalamat ni Jihoon sa kanyang audience ay nagmamadali namang tumayo at umalis ng Jess & Pat’s si Soonyoung para hindi siya makita nito.

Agad namang sinalubong nina Kloyd at Alexx si Jihoon pagka-punta nito sa pwesto nila para i-congrats at nginitian na lamang ni Jihoon ang mga ito bilang sagot. Kasi nagmamadali itong lapitan ang isang lamesa sa labas.

Ang lamesa kung saan naka-pwesto si Soonyoung kanina.

Habang nagpapasalamat si Jihoon sa mga tao, napa-sulyap siya kay Soonyoung na nasa labas at may para bang may sinusulat. Nagulat si Jihoon ng malaman niya na andon si Soonyoung kasi wala namang nakaka-alam na pupunta siya sa Jess & Pat’s pwera na lang kay Wonwoo, pero tiwala naman si Jihoon na hindi ito sinabi ni Wonwoo kay Soonyoung.

Kaya ang malaman na dumating si Soonyoung sa huling gig niya ay para bang nakapagpa-gaan lalo sa loob niya. Masakit man isipin kasi yung na ang huling beses na makikita niya si Soonyoung pero okay lang, para na rin yun sa ikabubuti ng lahat.

Paglapit ni Jihoon sa lamesa, malinis ito at walang bakas ng kalat pero ang nahagilap niya ay ang isang tissue na naka-ipit sa tissue holder. Kinuha iyon ni Jihoon at nagulat siya na may nakasulat dito…

**Thank you and I love you, Hoon.**

**— Yang.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** Nice, andito ka na sa end notes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you rin sa naging beta ko para sa fic na ‘to, ang tyaga niyo sakin. Thank you, MODs for making this fic fest happen. Keep safe & stay hydrated! <3 See link for the playlist :) 
> 
> <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/23dPpf7IgmzQnQVUcc9Jva?si=oUzAuQnzS5mWVVTSBDB4jg>


End file.
